The Dark Sky
by Eclipse1013
Summary: It has been three years since the Signers have fallen against the Dark Signers. But in these dark times will the light of hope shine through? AU Female Crow. May change from T to M depending.
1. Three Years

Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's is not my property.

* * *

The Dark Sky

Chapter 1: Three Years

It has been three years since the Signers have fallen against the Dark Signers. The world is now within the palm of their hands, and signaling this are the dark clouds and lack of sunlight. Those who have survived have little hope for the future, for them it comes down to becoming slaves of the Dark Signers or live by survival of the fittest.

Along the crevices of the Satellite, survivors count the end of their days. Food is scarce, and to get bundles of food and water require you to risk your life in a Shadow Duel against the Dark Signer's slaves. You can get even more food if you survive in a Turbo Duel against them, but that is close to impossible in the Satellite when close to no one owns a duel runner. However driving down the streets of Satellite is a cloaked rider on a duel runner with a large basket of food and water on the back. The rider drove through the streets and into the underground subway. Parking the runner, the rider got off and picked up a nearby pipe and banged it against the wall four times. Afar another hooded person poked his/her head out to see what was going on.

"Crow!" a young adolescence boy's voice came out of the hooded person. He ran towards the Crow and removed his hood to reveal his face; he had large light green eyes, and light blue hair tied in a ponytail. "You got a lot of food this time," the teen said.

"Had to face against two guys to get this haul," Crow boasted, taking off her hood. "She had wide gray eyes, and shoulder-length orange hair in a side ponytail.

"Two! You ok?" he asked her.

"Yea, just fine Leo," Crow assured him. "Other than that, what's going on?"

"We were just about to talk about that," Leo explained.

"Alright," Crow said. "Let me get the haul and cover my runner first." After doing that, Crow enetered a small shelter which had four other occupants. The first was Leo, the second was his twin sister Luna who had the same eyes and hair color but it was in pigtails, the third was Akiza she had brown eyes and short red hair, and finally Jack he had purple eyes and spiky blonde hair.

"Oh Crow," Akiza spoke upon seeing her. "How's everything outside?"

"Bad," Crow stated. "They're everywhere on the surface, on every corner, even the dead-ends are blocked off."

"That only leaves the underground..." Jack mumbled.

"Does that mean we have to leave already?" Luna asked.

"We have no choice, we're going to have to leave through the junk chute, and soon."

"I don't think we should leave all together like we always do," Akiza stated. "If they're on every corner, the sounds of three runners is bound to reach someone's ears."

"Also," Crow butted in. "I don't know if this is true, but I heard some rumors that they're going to start running around the subways soon."

"..." Jack thought about it for a minute and then took out two maps. "There are several routes we can take to get to the junk chute, so we'll need to take different ones. But that would be hard if a rat heard the sound of runner through there, the very route that could get you into Neo-Domino City. We may need a distraction."

"I'll provide one," Crow announced, her hands crossed as she carefully studies the Satellite map. "I know where they are and where they're stationed. If I drive around them like crazy they'll be all over me, like a shark to blood."

"You can't do that!" Luna shouted at her.

"What if you get caught?" Leo asked.

"It would be worse if you guys got caught instead," Crow rebutted.

"If you can at least give us thirty minutes, that would be more than good enough," Jack asked of her.

"Jack are you seriously going through with this!" Akiza shouted at him.

"Unfortunately we don't have a choice in this Akiza," Jack argued. "The past three years have been surprisingly easy, and with this sudden manhunt it means two things. One they know we're here, and two they have a reason to finally hunt us like this, that reason could be a way to end the Dark Signers. I don't like it anymore than you do Akiza, but we have take any chance they happen to give us."

"But still Crow..." Akiza gave her a worried expression, the group was silent for a few minutes.

"I'll be fine you guys," Crow assured them. "I ran away from Security more than enough times, drones who just touched a runner won't get the best of me."

"You better promise on that," Jack said sternly to her. "We don't need to lose anyone else."

"I promise to see you guys over at Domino," Crow smiled.

"Alright, we'll leave the day after tomorrow," Jack ordered. "I don't want a scrap of evidence left here."

"Well you better help out too," Akiza scolded him, causing light laughter amongst themselves... That night they were all sleeping on the floor, with tattered blankets keeping them warm, but it was more than enough to keep them warm. Crow however was still awake, and under the covers she was holding a silver-chain necklace, looking at it with longing and sadness.

"Crow take this as a good luck charm, you'll definitely need it more than me," the familiar voice of a dear friend echoes in her head, clenching both her teeth and necklace. But she relaxed a bit, and smiled at the necklace in hand.

"Wish me luck Yusei," Crow spoke to the necklace.

* * *

Side Story: Crow's Cooking

Jack Atlas looked at his cup of instant ramen with contempt.

"What's wrong Jack?" Crow asked him, as she ate from her cup of instant beef ramen.

"No your eating don't worry about it," Jack said to her, as he was about to pour water into the cup.

"Why is there something wrong?"

"I'm kind of want something different."

"If you want a different flavor you can have mine," Crow hands her half-eaten cup of ramen to him.

"I mean it would nice if you cooked it," Jack said to her.

"It's just boiling water what's the difference if I made it?"

"I mean cook it, like you used too, make it edible for consumption."

"Wait Crow's cooking tonight!" Leo jumped straight into the conversation.

"Wait, no, I..." Crow stumbled her words at the sudden request.

"It has been awhile since Crow's cooked for us," Akiza chimed in.

"I never agreed too-"

"It shouldn't be too much but can you make me your specialty shrimp ramen?" Luna asked with pleading eyes.

"Uhh," Crow was trying to read her predicament fast enough.

"I want your chicken ramen," Leo ordered.

"Udon is fine," Akiza said.

"Yakisoba," Jack demanded.

"Ok Fine!" Crow shouted at all of them, then saw Jack's triumphant smile. "Damn you Atlas..."

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you thought.


	2. Hummingbird & Silver Cage

The Dark Sky

Chapter 2: Hummingbird &amp; Silver Cage

In the dead of night, under a wood gazebo, surrounded by fog, two figures stood adjacent to each other. These two figures were dark signers; some of the strongest duelists and the reason why the world is in ruin.

"Why did you call me here Kalin?" the dark signer with orange rims to her black cloak demanded. The other signer with blue rims laughed, taking off his hood. Kalin had short silver hair and sickening smile across his face.

"Now now Carley, we're friends here," Kalin laughed.

"You aren't any friend of mine," Carley stated.

"Well soon we'll be," Kalin joked. "How about taking off that hood, and showing off that pretty face?"

"Did you really call me here just to see my face?" Carley asked sarcastically; taking off her hood and freeing her long black hair.

"Now that would be ridiculous," Kalin shrugged. "Besides I already know you have eyes for Jack Atlas." Carley didn't respond to his insult. "Why don't you tell me a bit more about him?"

"What would information on Jack do for you?" Carley asked in an angry tone. "You already got your revenge when Yuusei Fudo died three years ago. What now that isn't enough?"

"Technically Roman brought him down, which gives me a bittersweet feeling in my mouth," Kalin admits.

"Yeah so I have nothing to tell you," Carley says glaring at him.

"So your telling me, even though it was your responsibility to find him you have nothing to offer?" Kalin taunts putting his arm around Carley.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Carley rips off the arm on her shoulders.

"Could be," Kalin smiles.

"All I have on the Signers is that they are stationed in Satellite and most likely in some subway station. However, since the subway is poorly maintained, cave-ins are a frequent problem. Bringing a group into the subways on this information would be a waste of human resources," Carley explains with hesitation in her voice.

"Well they were always good when it came to hiding in the sewers," Kalin joked. "What about someone named Crow Hogan?"

"I've heard of her; she's one of the only people who can defeat our pawns in a Turbo Duel, however I don't have any other information on her," Carley explains.

"As it should be. It wouldn't be fun is she couldn't hold her own," Kalin thought to himself, then began to speak up. "That's fine by me. However, telling Roman any of this could be detrimental to our goals. It's reassuring that you love Atlas."

"What are you talking about?" Carley flustered.

"I know that you have feelings for Atlas, that's why you haven't been reporting to Roman as often as you should," Kalin leans in.

"Well why would you be focused on a non-Signer, what have you fallen for her?" Carley mocks.

"I know that you can be trusted with this information Carley," Kalin spoke. "The Signers are heading to New Domino through the garbage tunnel."

"How do you know that!?" Carley demanded.

"I don't know that. . . . Is what you'll say to anyone else," Kalin puts a finger on his lips. "We both know that Roman wants the Signers wiped off the surface of this world, also making everyone else his slave. You want Atlas, I want a little Birdie. So let's cooperate on this." It took a bit for Carley to consider but she finally spoke up.

"Alright," Carley agreed.

"Wonderful," Kalin smiled. "Now let me tell you what I have in mind."

* * *

Side Story: Carley's Scoops

After Kalin had told Carley his plan, he left suddenly to get something for her; leaving Carley on her own.

"Geez, what's taking that jerk so long for?" Carley began to speak to herself. "And how dare he insinuate that I have feelings for Atlas. I mean I just gave him shelter when he was hurt; I also just took him to the amusement park out of pity for him. I don't love him.

"Big Scoop! I have the fallen duel king Jack Atlas here at my house! His face looks so peaceful as he sleeps," Kalin popped in reading a small old book, shocking Carley.

"Hey that's mine!" Carley tried to take it from him, but Kalin kept it just out of reach.

"Big Scoop! I took the Jack Atlas to the amusement park to cheer him up, but nothing seems to be working. I better try harder for him to notice my kindness and feeling," Kalin continued reading the book in spite of Carley's best efforts to to get it from him.

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter please tell me what you thought.


	3. Little Birdie

**The Dark Sky**

**Chapter 3: Little Birdie**

It was a bright morning, hopefully meaning good things for our Signers. Today was the day they leave for New Domino City; all they needed to do now was to pack a few more things. Crow herself was having her own personal issues. Despite being the one to insist this, she was shaking since she was going head first into danger. If she were caught it would boil down to two things: either get brainwashed into one of those things or the worst case scenario. . . . As she was thinking about it Jack gave her a firm pat on the back.

"Everything ok?" he asked her, while stoically looking forward.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Crow answered softly.

"You don't sound it," Jack cocked his head.

"Yes I'm OK Mr. Atlas," she stressed with annoyance traced in her voice.

"That's great," he replied. "I trust in you Crow, you should as well."

"What are you trying to say?" Crow asked.

"Well it looks like your having second thoughts, which is perfectly fine," he assured. Crow processed what she just heard and began to laugh aloud.

"You must be imaging that Jack," Crow laughed. "I already told you I'm fine."

"You don't have to hold it in Crow," Jack assured her. "This is a lot I'm asking of you."

"You big dummy," Crow insults with her eyes closed. "I've lived in the Satellite since I was a baby so I know this place like the back of my hand. Not only that I've escaped the old Security plenty of times. Who's scared of a couple of pawns who have just touched a runner in the first time in their lives," As Crow ranted off, Jack glanced at her clenched fist and noticed that it was violently shaking. Jack grabbed her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry Crow you've been through a lot for us," Jack whispered to her.

"Ja-Jack what are you doing?" Crow was expecting an answer from the man, instead she received a quick kiss on the lips.

"Your not shaking anymore," Jack smiled letting go of her. "Your coming back in one piece, right?"

"Yeah I am," she smiled at him. Soon the Signers have left for the junk chute, leaving Crow on her own. Getting on her Runner she smiled as she got herself ready.

"What a dummy," she laughs revving up her Runner. Soon she was out in the open with one mission attract the Dark Signers pawns for 30 minutes. "Let's get this show on the road!" she cheered starting her reckless drive through the Satellite. This caught the attention of a couple of pawns, which sort of disappointing Crow. "Oh come on, I'm worth more than two pawns," Crow complained but when she looked in front she nearly drove into a pack of pawns. "Now this is what I'm talking about, gotta keep this up for another 25 minutes," she cheered. She drove past a couple of road blocks the pawns set up and kept the others on her. Though with every turn Crow made, it seemed like more and more pawns was right behind her. "Holy crap this was more than I was expecting," Crow looked at the clock 7 more minutes. "Let's see where am I?" Crow took a quick glance at her surroundings and something clicked in her head. "This route. . . . I see your looking after me Yuusei," Crow began making turns the pawns couldn't keep up with, for her everything began to flow. "The one route me and Yuusei always used to drive through," Crow reminisced her and Yuusei driving together before all of this happened. Crow seemed to be so into her memories that it appeared that Yuusei was speeding up right in front of her. That was until purple flames cut off the road in front of them, the vision of Yuusei crashing into those flames gave Crow of absolute terror. "Yuusei!" she screamed turning her Runner. She looked behind her and her body went cold from what she saw.

"Haha! You won't get away like that Little Birdie!" The very last person Crow wanted to see in her life right now was right behind her. Catching up to her on his nightmarish Runner, looking at her with those mad gold and black eyes, Kalin Kessler. Crow began to panic and made reckless turns not caring where they went; all she cared for was to get away from him, far away from him. Kalin's laughs began to invade her ears making her panic even more so, making her turn to a life-threatening drop. Crow began plummeting to the streets below; her life flashing before her eyes, seeing the smiling faces of Yuusei, Jack and everyone made tears come out of her eyes and into the air. The last conscience sight she saw, was that of the Dark Signer Kalin watching her fall to her death.

With the Signers, everything went smoothly for them, actually too smoothly which made Jack nervous. That was when he suddenly gripped his chest; to him it felt as if a knife had punctured his heart and continued to drive itself in.

"Crow. . . ." Jack said unconsciously.

"Jack did you say something?" Leo who held onto him from behind saw his dark expression.

"N-Nothing," Jack stuttered.

"Look New Domino!" Akiza shouted from behind, indicating the light at the end of the tunnel. As they left the tunnel Akiza felt wonderful to finally get out of that stuffy tunnel, Jack however would disagree. "Now we just need to find some place to shelter ourselves," Akiza smiled. Little did the Signers know, they were being watched from above by none other than Carley Carmine.

"It was like Kalin said," Carley memorized the plan Kalin gave to her.

"This is what we'll do," Kalin began to explain. "Since the Signers are heading to New Domino they'll most likely send Crow to distract the pawns. I'll give them a helping hand and have nearly all the pawns after her, giving them a safe trip to New Domino. I'll tell you exactly which tunnel they'll crawl out of, and you'll have to continue monitering them until further notice."

"What about Crow?" Carley asked out of curiosity.

"Oh her," Kalin made a sick smile. "Well I'll give a friendly illusion, and the rest well that's my business."

Carley watched Jack drive away noticing his hand on his chest. "What exactly are you planning Kalin?"


	4. Red Ruby Spider & Emerald Lizard

The Dark Sky

Chapter 4: Ruby Eyed Spider &amp; Emerald Lizard

The heart of Neo Domino city is the throne of where the Dark Signers reside. They reside in what formally was a facility where Rex Goodwin, the old leader of Neo Domino, to precedence of protecting his people; however with his disappearance Neo Domino quickly fell under the control of the Dark Signers. At this point many believe that Goodwin had been captured by the Dark Signers; beyond that no one wants to speculate on.

In the conference room the leader of the Dark Signers was sitting, waiting for someone. This man was Roman Goodwin: the brother of Rex Goodwin, what some would call the epitome of evil, what one would call the most powerful Duelist, and the person responsible for the death of Yuusei Fudo. Roman was waiting patiently for whomever he was waiting for, that was when the doors to the room opened revealing Misty Tredwell. Misty was formally a famous psychic, but really was a Dark Signer under all her fame. Misty walked towards her conference chair and sat down, waiting for something out of Roman.

"Greetings Roman," Misty greeted with a form of respect in her voice.

"Greetings Misty," Roman treated her the same formality. "May you please report on your activities?"

"Yes," Misty agreed. "Recently I have been able to convert about 50 more civilians, my men has also quelled a recent rebellion, finally, unfortunately, there hasn't been any information on the Signers."

"I believe no one is willing to divulge that kind of information," Roman conferred. "We just have to give them a reason to do so." Roman's demeanor seemed to have changed now, Misty being able to sense the tone of his voice. "Misty are you grateful for the power the Earthbound Immortals have granted to you?"  
"Of course," Misty's voice was soft. "Thanks to this power I was able to destroy the psychic duel ring that my brother was sent too, and with this power I will destroy Akiza Izinski."

"I do believe a part of that ring's destruction was also aided by Carley Carmine," Roman stated.

"Yes," Misty became a bit uncomfortable. "It was her form of gratitude for allowing her to receive the blessings of the Earthbound Immortals. If anything the destruction of the ring was swifter with Carley's help."

"I see," Roman leans back on his chair. "Now what are your opinions on Kalin Kessler?"

"I believe he is bitter for not being able to exact his revenge on Yuusei Fudo himself, now turning towards subjugation on anything he can," Misty explains. "However, his recent actions are more calculated rather than spontaneous."

"When you were absent Misty, Kalin had taken a large flood of pawns to the Satellite," Roman explains. "From the pawns memory it seems to be a Turbo Dueler, but this person did not have any description of the Signers. When I spoke to Kalin about this, he initially feigned ignorance, but admitted it was for fun. What are your thoughts on this?"

"I think he has more in mind rather than just for the fun of it all," Misty answers.

"I agree with your sentiments, but you should also keep an eye on Ms. Carmine," Roman says watching Misty's expressions.

"Why is that necessary?" Misty asked calmly, despite her initial shock.

"Carley isn't the same like the most of us who fight for revenge, and Kalin may be able to influence her, and you may already know where I'm going with this Tredwell," Roman explains.

". . . I understand I will report if the two of them make any strange actions," Misty was about to leave, before Roman spoke up.

"I'll leave it in your hands if Carley is acting suspicious, Kalin's actions on the other hand should be reported directly to me," Roman ordered. Allowing Misty to now leave. As she left Greiger, entered the room. Greiger himself doesn't have much, but civilians are more calm when he arrives. Greiger actually cares for the civilians, and is responsible for food distribution, he is also rarely duels with his Earthbound Immortal.

"You wanted me Roman," Greiger bowed. Roman getting off his seat and walked towards him.

"Yes Greiger, if you would follow me," Roman begins to lead Greiger into a sub-section of the facility where the only source of light is flickering lights. "I understand you are more leniant when it comes to dueling with Chacu Challhua and that is fine. Though, I know you are a valued asset to the Dark Signers." Roman stops in the darkest section of the facility.

"Where are we Roman?" Greiger asks.

"Here is where everything shall begin, I want you to be a part of that Greiger. Behold!" soon the room is engulfed by a bright array of light , what is revealed frightens Greiger yet gives him awe.

* * *

Side Story: Misty's Fans

After her meeting with Roman, Misty was exhausted from the taxing conversation. As she sat in the lounge, two pawns immediately accompanied her.

"Is everything fine Ms. Tredwell?" one asked.

"Is there something you require?" the other asked.

"No everything is fine," Misty said picking a book to read.

"You sure there is nothing I can do for you?" one pawn nudged the other.

"What do you mean "I," it's "we," the other argued.

"Well I can assist Ms. Tredwell on my own thank you," the other gloated.

"What is that suppose to mean? I can take care of Misty far better than you ever can," as the two begin to bicker, Misty was calmly reading her book.

"This is why I hate taking pawns who were my fans," Misty thought. "Maybe I should brainwash them, it would save me my head.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought about this chapter, and I hoped you liked it.


End file.
